Love Lies In Your Own Hands
by Mistress Of Disguise
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran are best friends for 10 years already. With extraordinary confessions and consequences, can their love survive?I changed the summary, very sorry...
1. Extraordinary Confessions and Suprises

Summary: Sakura and Syaoran have been best friends for 10 years already. But they are too shy to admit their feeling to each other.. So, Tomoyo and Eriol decide to help them to arrange everything…or will they admit it without anyone's help.

Love Lies In Your Own Hands

"Ring...Ring..." Sakura's cell phone rang continuously. "Hello?" Sakura answered. "Oh, hi Tomoyo!" Sakura greeted." Oh… go to Central Garden at 7:30 a.m. tomorrow? Sure! Aha, Bye!!" The next day, when Sakura was preparing to go to Central Garden, her cell phone rang again. It was Tomoyo, so she answered the phone: " Hi Tomoyo, I'm preparing to go… What!!? You and Eriol can't go? But… But.. o-okay.. Bye!!"

When Sakura arrived at Central Garden, she saw Syaoran already sitting at a shady spot and listening to his Walkman while waiting for her." Ohayo, Syaoran-kun!" she greeted cheerfully. " Ohayo, Sakura-san." He gave her a smile, a smile that he only gives her. "Sandwich?" Sakura asked. Suddenly, she scream and dropped the plate. A big bunny had lifted her of the ground! Then, Yukito appeared beside the bunny and patted it's shoulder. "C'mon Touya, Sakura is not a small girl anymore, put her down." The bunny put Sakura down and took off its mask. " Hello, gaki." Touya said. " Hoeeee!!!" Sakura shouted. Then, Touya and Syaoran had eye contact. Anyone could tell that it was not a friendly one coz they were both glaring at each other. Behind the bushes, Tomoyo and Eriol were filming Sakura and Syaoran secretly before Touya appeared. Tomoyo sigh: Touya seems to appear everywhere Sakura goes!" "Yeah Tomoyo dear, I really agree on that point." Eriol replied while watching Yukito and Sakura trying to stop Syaoran and Touya from fighting.

"Ok Touya, let's go back to work." Yukito said while dragging Touya away from Syaoran who was still glaring at each other. When Touya disappeared from their sight, Syaoran turned to Sakura and said: " Hey Sakura-san, the park is full already. Since we didn't eat anything, do you wanna go to a restaurant?" Sakura nodded. Syaoran smiled because his stomach was grumbling too. When they began to walk to Syaoran's limo, they heard a rustling sound behind the bushes. Syaoran walk near the bushes while holding a long, thick stick in his hands. When he reached near it, he was about to hit the person with the stick, but he stopped when he found out it was Eriol and Tomoyo. " Daijobu? Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked, but she stopped when she found out it was Tomoyo and Eriol. "To-Tomoyo-chan! But what are you doing here, I thought you two had work to do… Suddenly she stopped and said:" You two hadn't saw and filmed everything that happened just now… did you??"

"Erm… Err...Actually w-we did…." Tomoyo said. " Hoeeeee??!!" Sakura shouted. But before Eriol could explain, Sakura was already chasing Tomoyo around the garden. " Gimme back the film Tomoyo!!" Sakura shouted. " Never! It was so cute filming you Sakura!" she said while panting and hiding behind Eriol while Syaoran held Sakura back. " Calm down, Sakura!" Syaoran said. Sakura took a deep breath and calmed down. " Okay, now why don't we go get some drinks?" Syaoran suggest. All of them nodded. When they were sitting on a bench and sipping their drinks quietly. Tomoyo whispered something quietly into Eriol's ear. When Tomoyo finish, Eriol took a deep sigh and nodded. Tomoyo giggled and kissed his cheek while Eriol blushed crimson red. Sakura and Syaoran wanted to know what they were whispering about but they didn't ask because they don't wanna butt their head into other people's things.

After that, Syaoran's driver and personal bodyguard, Wayne, drove Tomoyo, Eriol and Sakura back home. After driving Tomoyo and Eriol back home, Sakura and Syaoran were left alone at the back in the back seat. In Syaoran's limo, there was a soundproof metal shutter dividing the front and rear seats. So, if you had any instruction for the driver, there is always a walkie-talkie prepared beside your seat. In the limo, Sakura's heart was pounding, she taught: Its now or never Sakura, express your feelings now. After she took a deep breath, she said:" Syaoran-kun?" "Hmm?" He turned and smiled at her. She blushed different shades of red when she saw his sexy smiled." I erm… lo-lo.." Their conversation was interrupted when Wayne opened the door and said politely: " Sorry to interrupt your conversation but we have reached your house, Miss Kinomoto." "O-Ok, thank you." Then she turned to Syaoran: "See you tomorrow, Syaoran!" , as she got off the limo "See'ya!" He replied. After they drove off, Sakura muttered:" Great timing, Wayne…"

The next day, she woke up at 7 since she needed to go to college. But, since she was already 20, she cycled to college every morning. Suddenly, the bike fell. "Ouch…" she groaned, but her leg didn't hurt really badly, so she got up and examine the front wheel, it had punctured because of a nail. "Great.. now I will be late for class." She cursed. Then, a black, sleek, new branded motorcycle stopped right in front of her. The driver took out his helmet and it revealed a chocolate haired handsome man in front of her. "Syaoran!" Sakura squealed. "Need a hand?" he asked. " Yeah… I guess so, Touya's bike's front wheel has punctured…" "Right, I'll call Wayne to take care of it." Syaoran said, then he took out his cell phone and called Wayne. "Right, yeah, great, Thank you Wayne, BYE!" Then, he handed Sakura a spare helmet and said:" Wayne will bring Touya's bike for a repair, so hop on." But Sakura stared at the helmet but Syaoran said something as though as he read her mind. "Don't worry." He laughed " It's new so it won't be sweaty." Sakura giggled. The ride to school with Syaoran on his motorbike was heaven to Sakura. She noticed all the girl's jealousy. But it didn't mind her, as long as she could be with her dear Syaoran, she'll let go of everything, even if it means her life.

The bell struck at 3 o'clock, Sakura let out a big sigh. _So many homework including a 3-page report… _she sat by the window staring blankly into space when a hand rested on her shoulders. She turned around and nearly jumped out the window, Syaoran's face was so close to hers. They stared at each other when Syaoran suddenly blurted out: " there is…….um well….."

Sakura knew what was coming: "is it something you don know? If so u can come by my place to study together." Sakura's face was turning red when both their eyes met, she tried to avoid Syaoran's, which in the end stared right into his. "Yea… YES then its settled then I'll come by later see you then." Syaoran picked up his bag and flung it to his back in a rather cool way that charmed all the girls crowding outside the classroom._ He's so handsome and tall…. _she was staring blankly into space again when Tomoyo burst in. "Sakura, lets go eat and call Syaoran too, o… where is he?" Tomoyo scanned the classroom only to find the only person in it was Sakura. " He left Tomoyo. Come lets have tea." With that she pack her stuff and started for the door nervously waiting for the time when Syaoran will come to study. _I will express my feelings to him I definitely will, no matter what._ She told herself that.

Sakura reached Syaoran's house at 3.45 pm. When she rang the doorbell, Wayne came and got it. " Oh, so you've come for Master Syaoran?" He asked. Sakura nodded. Wayne pointed to a huge marble door at the end of the hall. "Go into that door and knock on the first green door, I think he is expecting you." Wayne instructed her. Sakura nodded again and thanked Wayne. After that, she followed his instruction and knocked on the green door. " Come in." Syaoran's voice could be heard. "Ohayo Syaoran-kun!" She greeted. "Ohayo Sakura-san." Syaoran gestured for Sakura to sit beside him. "Ok, so which homework do we start first?" Sakura asked. " I think it would be better to start with Maths." "Ok…" was all Sakura said because she didn't like the subject very much. After doing Maths for the past hour, Sakura sigh and stretched her arms. Syaoran raised an eyebrow at her and asked: " Something you don't know?" Sakura sigh and nodded and said: " Page 142, question 175 and 176." "Ok, question 175, you'll have to…." After that, Syaoran said: " Ok, last homework: report about plants… There are many plants in my garden, you wanna come?" He asked Sakura. "Sure, I'd love to go." When they reached Syaoran's garden, Syaoran unlock the gate and bowed to let Sakura go in. There were carnations, roses of different colours, cactuses, orchids , cherry blossom trees and a lot more which Sakura didn't even know their names! Ok, I think we can write our report there, he pointed to a picnic table beside the cherry blossom trees. When they finished their report, Syaoran thought:_Now's your chance, tell her your true feelings now!!_ Then, he turned to Sakura and said: " Sakura, I think I lo…" Syaoran was interrupted when Wayne came out of no where and said: "Master Syaoran, dinner is ready." "Ok." Syaoran answered.

After Wayne had left, Syaoran asked Sakura: " Wanna join us for dinner?" " Sure…" She agreed. After dinner, Syaoran send her back and said : Bye Sakura, see'ya tomorrow!" "Bye Syaoran, and thanks for the dinner." Sakura waved but as soon as she stepped into the hall, she heard Touya shouted: " Sakura Kinomoto, what have you done to my bicycle?!" he asked while pointing to a new model bicycle standing beside their father's car. But before Sakura could explain Touya hugged her tightly and said: " Thanks, it was my dream bike." Then he start dancing around like an idiot and chanted: " I have a new bike… I have a new bike." Sakura sigh, Touya could be so childish sometimes.

The next day, Sakura and Syaoran had gym and swimming club. As usual, Sakura was preparing to ride Touya's bike to school, but before she could go out, Syaoran appeared in front of her gate. " Hop on, I'll give you a ride." He said as he hand her the helmet she used yesterday. " Erm.. Ok then!" Sakua said. During the first period, it was swimming class. The swimming teacher wanted them to swim four labs non-stop in frog-style. Soon, it was Sakura's turn. When Sakura swam the last lab, suddenly, she felt her leg being cramed. She heard voices, then everything black out. " Sakura!" Syaoran shouted. Before anyone could do anything, he already jumped in and was swimming towards Sakura. After he reached her, he pulled her and dragged her towards beside the pool. Then, he asked permission to bring Sakura home. The teacher just nodded. After calling Wayne, he bought Sakura back to his home. Sakura woke up to find a pair of watery amber- coloured eyes staring down at her. "Syaoran…" Sakura said while to getting up. But she was caught of guard when Syaoran hugged her. She was shocked at first, but hugged him bach tightly. "Don't do that again, I don't to lose you… Please…" she felt tears on her shoulder which meant Syaoran was crying. Sakura cried too. She really didn't want to scared Syaoran, but she really didn't know why did she passed out. When they broke apart, they kissed each other passionately. Syaoran licked her bottom lip, pleading for entrance, Sakura gladly let him tounge in. After dancing with each other's tounge for a while, they heard clapping at the door, when they turned, they saw Tomoyo filming them with her camera while Eriol and Wayne were clapping loudly.Sakura and Syaoran blushed madly.

When Sakura reached home, she danced around with Kero for a while. Then, her cell phone rang. " Hello?" she answered.

"_Hello Sakura."_

Sakura immediately reconised the voice. " Syaoran-kun!"

"_So, are you free on Saturday night?" _Syaoran asked.

" Ha-Hai!" she answered

"_Ok, so I'll come to your house at 7:30 p.m. , is that ok?"_

" Sure, Bye!!"

After Syaoran hung up, Sakura ran to her wardrope to pick out the clothes to wear on Saturday night. But, she had nothing to wear! So, she rang Tomoyo and wailed: " Tomoyo! Please help me! I have nothing to wear to Syaoran's date! Please help me!" " Calm down, Sakura. How about you come to my house now? I've made a dress for you." " Phew! Thanks, you the best Tomoyo, Bye!"

After that, Sakura cycled to Tomoyo's house. When she rang the doorbell, her mother answered it, "Oh, hi! Mrs Daidoji!" she greeted. "Hi Sakura, come in, I think Tomoyo is in her bedroom" "Ok, Thank you." When she entered Tomoyo's room, she saw a pink coloured spaggeti- stringed dress paired with pale pink white gloves and a pair of white glass shoes. It was beautiful! "Here! Try this on!" she gave the dress to Sakura. Sakura nodded. When she tried the dress on, she looked like an angel. The dress hugged her curves at the right place. Then, Tomoyo gave her a pair of pink diamond earrings carved into the shape of cherry blossoms.

When the day finally came, Sakura wore everything that Tomoyo gave her. When the doorbell rang, she quicky ran to the door and answered: " Ohayo, Syao-kun." "Ohayo, ready to go?" " Hai!" Sakura put her hand on Syaoran's. They smiled. Syaoran brought Sakura to dine at a restaurant which was candle-lit. After having dinner, they had a stroll at the beach.

" Sakura?" Syaoran said.

" Hmm?"

" I wanna tell you something…"

" What is it?"

After taking a deep breath,he said: " Mother called a few days ago,"

" Oh, I see….."

" She wants me to go back to Hong Kong.."

" Hong Kong ?! But why, why can't you stay here??" She cried while pounding his chest.

Syaoran cried and hugged her tightly. " I'm sorry… I have no choice, since the Clow Cards has all been transformed into Sakura Cards, I have to go back at Thrusday.." " What about Eriol?" Sakura asked. " Since he is my cousin and has the blood of Clow Reed, he also needs to go back to Hong Kong." " I see…" Sakura replied. After a long uncomfortable silence, Sakura asked:" Could you drive me home?" "Sure.." Syaoran replied.

When Sakura reached home, Fujitaka came up to her and said: " Hi, Sakura.. I have something to talk to you and Touya. " Sure, Dad…" Sakura smiled. When everyone was seated at the dining room, Fujitaka said: " I have some news which may be bad to you two. We are migrating to Hong Kong." "Hong Kong! But why??" Touya asked. " Well, the company sent me and Tomoyo's mother there." " Tomoyo is going to?" Sakura asked. " When are we going?" "Thrusday…" Fujitaka replied. " YAY! I can see Syaoran there!!!" Sakura shouted while running up to her room. When Sakura reached her room, she grabbed her cell phone and called Syaoran.

" Hello?" Sakura heard Syaoran's voice.

" Syaoran, you're not going to believe it, but Tomoyo and my family are migrating to Hong Kong."

" Huh? Really?"

" Yes, and we are going on Thrusday morning too, we are on the same flight!"

" Really??"

" Yea, and bye for now, I need to pack my stuff."


	2. First day in Hong Kong

A/N: Sorry i took so long to update... I had to deal with school projects, exams and homework... So here it is now, enjoy!!!

* * *

_**Thursday**_

Sakura and Tomoyo's family arrived at the airport at ten o'clock. After checking in all their luggage, they found Syaoran, Eriol and their friends already at the departure lounge. " Hi everyone." Sakura said slowly. Reeka pulled her to a side and whispered, " Remember to send us your wedding invitation Sakura." "Re.. Reeka!! We wouldn't be getting married so early…" Sakura exclaim but Yamazaki soon cut her off, " Did you know that weddings are…." " Grrr…. Yamazaki!!! Why wouldn't you stay quiet??!!" growled Chiharu as her magic mallet soon appeared from her hands. Suddenly the loudspeaker boomed over their heads, " Final call for boarding for Cathay Pacific flight CX073, please proceed to gate C 56, thank you."

"Well… I guess this is goodbye…"Syaoran smiled sadly as he looked at his friends. Reeka hugged Sakura, " We will see you next time Sakura, and remember to send us letters." After bidding their friends farewell, they boarded the plane. Sakura took one last look at Tomoeda and sigh, "Goodbye Tomoeda…" Syaoran asked concerned, " You seem to be sad Sakura." "Yeah, I just can't believe I'm moving… I grew up here…" Sakura replied. Syaoran squeezed her hand, " I'm sure you will like it at Hong Kong." Sakura sigh again, "I will… I know I will.." Sakura said softly as she nuzzled closer to Syaoran before falling into a deep sleep.

_**7 hours later**_

"Sakura! Sakura! Wake up! We've reached! We've reached Hong Kong!" Syaoran was rather shouting then whispering. " Huh? We've reached Hong Kong?" Sakura said sleepily as she glanced out of the window. "Wow!!! You never told me Sakura trees grew in Hong Kong!! They are so beautiful…." Sakura said dreamily. After that, they checked in into the Hong Kong airport where a girl with the same hair colour as Syaoran flung herself at him. " Aww, Syao… We missed you! What took you so long to come back?" The girl kept firing questions at him that poor Syaoran couldn't even answer any one of them. "Calm down Sheifa!" Syaoran managed to said at last. "Oh… So who are they?" Sheifa pointed to Sakura and Tomoyo's family. " Oh! Where have my manners all gone to…" Syaoran rubbed the back of his head. " Sheifa, this is Sakura Kinomoto, we are currently dating. This is Tomoyo Daidoji, Eriol's girlfriend. And that is Fujitaka and Touya, Sakura's father and brother. And that is Sonomi, Tomoyo's mother." Syaoran introduced. Sakura noticed that Touya was staring and gaping at Sheifa, she thought, Wow, I didn't know that Touya had any interest in girls.

After that, Wayne drove all of them to Syaoran's mansion. All of them except for Sheifa, Syaoran, Wayne and Eriol stared in awe at the gorgeous and humongous mansion in front of their eyes. There was a huge piece of land covered in marble tiles in front of the mansion. Another piece of land beside the mansion was planted with different kinds of flowers and trees on a neat row. What amazed Sakura most was the huge marble door, which was painted in gold at the sides, was carved into pieces of diamonds and flowers. After entering the mansion, they saw a huge and beautiful chandelier hanging in the middle of a huge room which somewhat called the ballroom. Then, they enter the living room that had a flat screen TV and furniture made out of oak wood and comfortable silk. Just then, Yelan came out from the dining room and ran to hug Syaoran, "Good to have you back, Syao." She then turned to Sakura and said, " I see you are Sakura Kinomoto and Tomoyo Daidoji, Syaoran and Eriol told me so much about two of you." Yelan smiled warmly at Sakura and Tomoyo. "Err… Ms. Li, this is my father, Fujitaka Kinomoto and Touya Kinomoto, my big brother." Sakura started. "And this is my mum, Sonomi Daidoji." Tomoyo finished.

"Alright, Sonomi, Fujitaka and Touya's rooms will be behind that oak wood door at the end. It will lead to 10 rooms, you can choose your rooms yourself instead of buying another house… Is that alright?" Yelan asked. Everyone nodded. " Thank you, Ms. Li." Fujitaka said as three of them went ahead to their rooms. "Sakura and Tomoyo will sleep at the connecting rooms to Syaoran and Eriol's." Yelan pointed to the marble door. " Err…. Thank you Ms. Li…" Sakura thanked. " Yelan, two of you can call me Yelan now." Yelan corrected. "Thank you… Yelan." Sakura and Tomoyo bowed together. " Alright, lets go." Syaoran interrupt. On the way, Syaoran whispered, " You seem pretty nervous when my mum is around… you okay?" Sakura laughed nervously, " I guess so… Although I don't know why …"

When they reached their room, Sakura gaped in awe, the room was equipped with every kind of object she could use! It had a bed which could fit five people effortlessly which was placed at the corner left, a flat screen plasma TV in front of the bed, a huge study table and a dressing table, a walk in closet with any type of branded clothes you could ever dream of, a bathroom which had a Jacuzzi, a bathtub, a shower head, and other toiletries, a bookshelf with any kind of books, biology, medical, accounts… "Surprise?" Syaoran chuckled. " Mum chose all the furniture, they cost a few hundred thousand…. I think…" " Haha, very funny Mr. nice guy." Sakura poked him on the chest. After unpacking her stuff, Tomoyo burst into the room, " Sakura! You wanna go to the beach? Eriol and I are going.." "Sure Tomoyo, I'll go ask Syaoran…" Sakura smiled, she really need to relax after a tiring day. After throwing on a bikini, Sakura went into Syaoran's room. "Syaoran! Do you wanna go to the beach with us?" "Huh?? Yea, sure, just give me a minute." Syaoran answered back.

After a fifteen minutes drive in the limo, they eventually reached the beach. "Aaaahhhhh!!! The wind is so relaxing!" exclaimed Sakura as she let down her hair. Syaoran soon caught her off guard when he pushed her in the water. " Hey! What was that for?!" Sakura yelled. "For this!" Syaoran said as he turned her around and kissed her passionately. After they broke apart, they found Tomoyo filming them with "magic camera" which appears everywhere she goes. Sakura and Syaoran sweat drop anime style. "Tomoyo… Don't make me chase you all over the beach… again!" Sakura said as her aura began glowing. " But then, I will let you go this time." She said later that. Sakura thought , " Tomorrow is the first day of school in Hong Kong, I hope it won't be chaotic…"

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

* * *

A/N: The next chappie will be more interesting and long!! So please read & review!!! 


End file.
